His Romanito, His Tomate, His Lovi
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Basically, Spain's reason for 'putting up with' Romano. Warning: Serious tear-jerker, Chibitalia bashing-ish, Rome bashing.
1. Spain

**Princess Atemna: In my opinin, the true reason Spain puts up with the abuse.**

* * *

><p><em>Romano had gone missing again. He really shouldn't do these kinda things, because he always ended up being made to search for the Italian with France. And let's face it, France wasn't much help. "ROMA! Lovi, Abuelo's looking for you!" he would yell each time. To be honest, it probably made the situation worse. But this was different. He'd yelled at Italy and said mean things to his little brother. What had Rome said now? The problems always seemed to stem from him. "R - LOVI!"<em>

_Upon finding the boy, Spain was surprised to see him crying. He ran to Romano, holding the southern half of Italy tight to his chest. Lovi just kept crying. What had Rome done to make his second youngest grandson hate him? It wasn't fair. Not to Romano, Spain, anyone. It just hurt the empire furthur. And when Romano hurt, Spain hurt with him. Couldn't Rome see what he was doing to their family? ! Even their parents saw it, yet they didn't speak against Rome. Iberia - his Mami - Gaul - France's papa - neither said a word!_

_"L-let me go, Spagna!" the younger boy cried._

_"No, Lovi. Not until you tell me why you're crying. You've never cried before."_

_"Lie. Every night . . . after dinner, I go to bed and start crying. Grandpa hates me. I know it. He hates me and loves Venecziano! So I hate Venecziano!"_

_Shock filled the Spaniard's face. His poor Lovi. "D-don't worry, Lovi. No matter what, I'll always love you. Alaways, si?"_

_Lovino said nothing, only hanging onto Spain's neck for dear life as he continued to cry. Spain tried - oh, how he tried - to stay stong for his Roma. But it was so hard to keep back his own tears._

Even now, as he cared for Romano, he couldn't help but think of that day in the woods. Seeing the small Italian cry should have been a sin and crime against the Roman Catholic Church. That was why, no matter how mad Lovi got, no matter how many times he was cussed at, or used as a puching bag in a fit of anger, no matter how many times Lovi said 'I hate you' to him, he would always forgive the boy. Because Rome had only taught His Romanito, His Tomate, His Lovi, to be that way to the rest of the empire and, eventually, the world. Because all he could think about was the day he'd found that precious child alone, crying his heart out over a family he wasn't wanted in.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Atemna: Ah, mio Dios. I'm crying now. TT_TT Review please while I cry my heart out for poor Lovi.<strong>


	2. Romano

**Princess Atemna: Screw it. When I put this as complete the first time, I lied. **

* * *

><p><em>"I HATE YOU!" <em>

_With that been said, Romano turned and ran from them. Who cares that his grandfather had called them all in for a meeting? He just couldn't stand the sight of his little brother sitting on Rome's lap while he had to sit at the empire's feet. It wasn't fair. He was Rome's grandson, too. So why didn't Rome act like it? Why did he always hug Feliciano, but not him. _

_The only place he knew to go to was the woods just outside the city. Romano would go there, and, hopefully hide from Spain, who was always sent after him at moments like this. Of course, Spain had this special power that aided in finding him. Antonio called it his 'Lovi Sense', whatever that meant. It just made him sound like France._

_ "ROMA! Lovi, Abuelo's looking for you!" So he was already in the woods, huh? Who cared. He just needed time alone. Time to cry out all the pain and anger. Was it too much to ask? Being part of the empire, part of the COUNTRY like Veneziano? "S-stupid Veneziano. I hate him. Him and Nonno," he muttered to himself. _"R - LOVI!" __

___Before he knew it, a pair of arms that belonged to an older country picked him up and held him close. Dammit, now Spain had seen him cry. He was really pathetic, huh? But it felt nice to be held. Comforted. Rome never did this for him. Only Veneziano. Stupid, weak, cry-baby Veneziano._

_"L-let me go, Spagna!" he cried. But he hoped the Spaniard wouldn't put him down. Stupid Nonno. It was HIS fault he couldn't ever say what he really wanted._

_"No, Lovi. Not until you tell me why you're crying. You've never cried before."_

_"Lie. Every night . . . after dinner, I go to bed and start crying. Grandpa hates me. I know it. He hates me and loves Venecziano! So I hate Venecziano!" He didn't even bother to look up at those comforting green eyes he knew were fixed on him. He didn't want to know Spain's reaction._

__"D-don't worry, Lovi. No matter what, I'll always love you. Alaways, si?" Always? That was a long time. Who knew when their countries would fall? But it was nice. Always. No matter what, he would always have Always.__

But why did Spain have to be so STUPID? ! He thought, trying to comprehend WHY IN GOD'S NAME he HAD to learn SPANISH. Why couldn't this idiot just learn Italian? It was times like this that made him re-think Always.__  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Atemna: NOW it's complete.<strong>


End file.
